


The German boyfriend

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And really short, John is German, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, it's fluffy, nobody believes Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in a long-distance relationship with a German university student, he himself is also a student but already works for the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The German boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old piece and got inspired from another work but I no longer know from which. I'm sorry! xoxo

Sherlock looked down at his phone and smiled widely, while Mrs. Hudson cleaned up a bit for him. „Why are you smiling?“ She wanted to know and sat down beside him. The young man looked up, the smile still on his face and said proudly:“My boyfriend texted me.“ Mrs. Hudson rose an eyebrow, but didn't respond immediately. „Really? What's his name?“ She asked curiously, seeing how his eyes lit up. „John.“ Sherlock's voice was kind of breathless and the middle-aged lady could see how his thoughts drifted away. The moment was ruined, when Sherlock's mobile rang. He sighed, looked at the screen and accepted the call. „Lestrade?“ He spoke with the DI for a while, then got up and took his coat. „Don't wait for me.“ He told Mrs. Hudson and left the flat. He got a new case.

Sherlock arrived at the crime scene ten minutes later, again looking down at his phone. John had texted him again and he told him about the murder. His boyfriend would become a doctor after all and was rather interested in such things. Perhaps they could talk tonight, but Sherlock didn't believe in it. The case seemed to be a hard one. „Hey freak!“ Donovan yelled, but the dark haired man ignored her. He went to the corpse and inspected it. Lestrade stood by his side and watched him. Sherlock's phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket. Lestrade, nosy as he was, looked over his shoulder and asked:“Who the !@#$%^&* is John?“ Sherlock spun around, again with a big smile on his face. „Our solution!“ Sherlock turned back, ignoring the looks he got from the others and after five more minutes he told Lestrade what had killed the woman. „O-okay, but who is John?“ He asked again. Sherlock shrugged, but he couldn't hold it back and said, again with his proud voice, he often used for deductions:“My boyfriend.“ Lestrade's jaw dropped and so did Sally's and Anderson's. „What?“ He asked confused and Lestrade was the first who came back. „You can't show him crime scenes!“ The gray haired man yelled, but was interrupted by Sally:“Sure you found a boyfriend!“ She laughed. „From where is he? The mars?“ Sherlock looked angry at her and answered:“Germany. And he taught me a good sentence.“ „Which one?“ The woman wanted to know and Sherlock smiled pleased. „Fick dich, du Arschgeige!“ Then he turned around and left without another word.

Two days later Lestrade visited the detective because he didn't respond to his messages and calls. His landlady opened the house door and let him in. „He's upstairs.“ She told him and left. The policeman went upstairs, knocked on the door and entered the flat. „Sherlock? Are you alright?“ He asked into the room and heard something rustle. Lestrade looked around, finding Sherlock in the kitchen with his phone beside him. „Why didn't you respond? We need your help.“ The detective shrugged, turning back to his microscope just to jump at the sound of his mobile. Lestrade frowned and watched how eagerly the younger man typed on his phone. Lestrade thought he knew to whom the message was sent, so he said:“I'm sorry for what Donovan said.“ Sherlock looked up and he seemed calmer. „Okay.“ Again he looked down at his phone and bit his lip. „Will you help us again, please?“ Lestrade nearly begged and Sherlock agreed after five minutes, because he was so caught up in his messages. „Where did you meet?“ And Sherlock told him all about it. How they met, because the doctor had a blog like Sherlock and how he complained about university life. They wrote about their first languages and how John taught him German. Lestrade waited and asked:“Have you ever really seen him, Sherlock? You know... people act different on the internet.“ He was worried about a young man, but sometimes Sherlock didn't act like an adult more like a child. 

Sherlock hunted down criminal after criminal, still writing and calling John, because he was sure the man was the one for him. But one afternoon John didn't text him back and Sherlock was worried he had done something wrong. He sat in his flat and thought about, what he could have done wrong. Again he sat in his flat, this time with Lestrade and Donovan and a few others because they made a drug bust. „I don't have anything here!“ Sherlock yelled angrily, grabbing a few papers and tossing them behind himself. He muttered something, rolling his eyes as Donovan showed him one of his experiments. „Put it back! Experiment!“ He cried out and didn't hear as Mrs. Hudson came upstairs. „Sherlock dear. Here is somebody for you.“ The elderly woman said, still standing in the door way and accidentally hiding the visitor. „Say the customer he can come back later.“ Sherlock growled, and the person behind Mrs. Hudson, with a strong German accent said:“I hope I'm not just a... customer.“ The man looked up and ran to the door, moving Mrs. Hudson out of the way. Sherlock's jaw dropped as he looked at the blond man, he could proudly call his boyfriend. John looked back at him and smiled. „Hallo Sherlock.“ The man didn't response, he was only staring at him. The blond laughed, putting a hand on his back and moving him to the couch. „And who are you?“ Anderson wanted to know and all the attention was on John. „John Watson. I'm Sherlock's boyfriend.“ He smiled at the dark haired man and gave him a tender kiss on his plush lips.

That's how they got to know John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> The German sentence is only in there because I thought it is funny. It says: " !@#$%^&* you, arse violin!"


End file.
